


doing bad things that you don't know about

by vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)



Series: off season [1]
Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, UCI Road World Championships Men's Road Race, but it's not really relevant just an excuse for them to be in the same place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome
Summary: the UCI mandates that socks used in competition should not be higher than halfway between the ankle and the knee.it's a good thing tadej never planned on wearing these on the bike.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Series: off season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	doing bad things that you don't know about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magliarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magliarosa/gifts).



> vuelta commentators started talking about uci sock regulations and i obviously got caught up in the Forbidden Sock Length aka thigh highs so here's. i don't know what it is but whatever it is, it is for magliarosa for being way too into this from the start.
> 
> title is from jenny by studio killers

Tadej is in an Italian sex store, unable to speak Italian, trying his best not to be recognised, and browsing the lingerie.

It’s one of those circumstances that he’s not entirely sure how he got into.

He’s trying to be as neutral as possible - just another pale European tourist in Italy, he hopes he’s unrecognisable without his kit - as he slinks guiltily up to the register, guiltily slides the two pairs of stockings he’s chosen onto the counter, taps his credit card guiltily, and takes his guilty bag with his guilty purchases in it.

He manages to stuff them haphazardly into his suitcase and shut it before Roglič comes back to their hotel room, chipper after spending his day doing fuck knows what around Imola. Tadej’s in the bathroom shaving his legs before the team goes out tomorrow, balanced on the edge of the bathtub and listening to Roglič potter around in their room.

Primož sticks his head through the door and asks, “Do you have a spare razor head?”

“Yeah, in my suitcase. There’s a half-open box of them.”

“Thanks,” Primož says, relieved, and disappears again.

Tadej realises just a second too late that his purchases aren’t too well hidden in his suitcase, and comes out of the bathroom to see Roglič examining the packaging on the pale grey set.

“Can you put those back?” he says, louder than he’d hoped, and Roglič starts.

Tadej watches anxiously as Primož false-starts a question, then tries again.

“I didn’t know you were into...this?”

“Yeah, well, it’s not something I just tell people.” Tadej really wishes that Primož would put them back where he found them, forget about them, and they’d never speak of this again.

Roglič toys with a corner of the plastic. “Can I try these on?” he asks.

“Absolutely not,” Tadej answers immediately, snatching the stockings out of Primož’s hands. “You’ll stretch them.”

“Aren’t they meant to stretch?”

“You know what I mean.”

Roglič doesn’t respond, eyes flickering between Tadej’s face and the stockings. There’s a question there, one that they both know is inevitably going to be asked, and Tadej hides himself in the bathroom to avoid it.

Roglič has the decency to give him a minute or so to contemplate the grey stockings in his clammy hands before knocking, and when Tadej doesn’t respond, slides the other package under the door.

The stockings he decides on are smooth and silky as he rolls them on over his just-shaved skin - cream, with a pop of bright red lace tight around his thighs to hold them up. He has nothing to accompany them, because he wasn’t planning on buying more lingerie while he was here, let alone showing it to anyone, so he just keeps his worn out Colnago t-shirt and boxer briefs on and examines himself in the mirror.

If he stands with his back to the opposite wall, his reflection makes it to just above his knees. He decides he likes these a lot, not just for the job they do of hiding his tan lines, but because they draw a different sort of attention to his legs - they soften him, hide the muscle tone in favour of emphasising the length and shape. He really wishes he had something other than a faded shirt and boring, everyday underwear, because these deserve better.

He knows Roglič will be waiting outside the door when he emerges. He doesn’t know if Roglič will laugh, give him an odd look, or just ignore him completely. Tadej hovers his hand over the doorknob, stalling in the bathroom for as long as possible, tiles cold under the sheer fabric, until he can’t possibly stall any longer.

Fuck it. Now or never.

Tadej takes a deep breath, and steps out of the bathroom.

Roglič turns towards the sound of the door opening, and the expression on his face is completely unreadable.

“Ta da,” Tadej says flatly, internally kicking himself for his shitty attempt to lighten the situation.

“They look very nice on you,” Primož says in a polite yet strained voice. “Everything else is...not great.”

“I didn’t really have a choice there, Rogla. Are we done now?”

Primož sucks in his bottom lip. “Can I feel?”

Tadej hesitates, reasons with himself that this is already weird, and stretches his leg out, heel on Roglič’s bed. Primož moves Tadej’s leg gently by the ankle to rest on his thigh, and Tadej has to bend his knee slightly to accommodate for the change. He’s hoping his briefs are sitting normally, and that Primož isn’t getting an eyeful, but Primož doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to anything aside from the fine mesh covering Tadej’s leg.

The path Primož’s hand follows feels like the path a massage would follow, except he’s not applying any pressure, just tracing the shape of Tadej’s calf under the stocking until he reaches the back of the knee, where his hand rests.

Roglič looks at him, unspeaking, hand deliberate where it’s stopped, like he’s waiting for Tadej. Tadej isn’t sure what he’s waiting on, trying to focus on keeping his balance.

“Can I feel the lace?”

Tadej wobbles, and says, “Sure,” not expecting his leg to be lifted up higher and his knee draped over Primož’s shoulder.

Roglič’s hands are very warm - Tadej is suddenly hyper-aware of this fact as Primož’s thumb rests just shy of the lace, brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as he examines the pattern. Tadej fixates his gaze above Roglič’s head, willing himself to stay balanced, to think of anything but the innocent-yet-teasing caresses.

Primož works a finger under the elastic, pulls it away from Tadej’s thigh, and lets it snap back.

“Ow, _fuck!_ ” Tadej yelps, and Primož snickers as he rubs the area in gentle circles to soothe the skin, and Tadej is going to have to commit that sensation to memory and save it for later so he can-

“Should I, ah, leave you alone with these?” Primož asks delicately, and Tadej finally lets himself become painfully, embarrassingly aware of how hard he is. Primož doesn’t move his hands, though.

Tadej isn’t sure what he wants - the rational part of him wants Roglič to take his hands off him, let him go back into the bathroom so they can pretend this never happened before it gets too hard to pretend. But another part of him wants Roglič to touch more, slide his hands up into the space between where lace ends and cotton underwear begins, wants Roglič to stop fucking teasing him and do _something_.

“No, it’s okay,” Tadej exhales, trying to keep as motionless as possible, unsure what course of action Primož is going to take.

Primož leans his head against Tadej’s thigh, turns to press his lips just below the band of lace, and Tadej absolutely cannot make contact with those big brown eyes or else he’ll lose any and all of the composure he has left.

There’s a little scratch of stubble as Primož works his way up into that in-between space again, and Tadej vaguely remembers he needs to give him a spare razor head, but the thought exits his mind completely when Roglič steadies him with one hand at his knee and the other gripping his ass none too gently.

Tadej can feel Roglič’s breath at the junction of his groin and his thigh, feels his face grow hot and hopes he can hold himself together. Primož looks up at him, as if he’s going to ask a question, but Tadej nods before the words can leave his mouth.

Primož’s lips brush over the front of Tadej’s underwear, tracing the outline of his cock through the fabric, and Tadej can’t help the shuddery little sigh he lets out at the contact. This is good, this is great, this is...not enough.

His fingers feel clumsy and unfamiliar as he pulls up the hem of his shirt, and pulls down the waistband of his briefs, and Primož manages to transition smoothly from teasing to tonguing over the head of Tadej’s cock, wrapping his lips around the shaft and guiding Tadej by the hips, gently encouraging him to move into Primož’s mouth.

Primož takes him deeper than he was expecting - the angle is odd, and Tadej can only move so much before he loses his balance. Primož is enthusiastic despite all that, lips pink and spit-slicked, eyes occasionally flicking up to watch Tadej’s reactions to his mouth.

Tadej is in a special sort of hell reserved for people whose roommates discover their lingerie. He’s surrounded - Roglič’s hand at his back, and Roglič’s mouth in front of him, and Roglič’s shoulder under his knee, the touch all-consuming and omnipresent and perfect.

Tadej digs his heel into Primož’s back and braces against his shoulder, desperately trying to keep himself upright, tensing through his straight leg as he trembles, pants, tightens his grip, and comes into Primož’s mouth.

* * *

 _Oh, fuck off,_ Tadej thinks. He’s kidding himself if he thinks he’ll let that happen - Roglič would never, and Tadej would never be able to look him in the eye ever again.

“Can I go take these off?”

Roglič nods, and helps him move his leg, fingertips pressing in a little harder as he takes the weight of Tadej’s leg back down to the floor. Tadej grabs a pair of shorts from his suitcase, feeling Primož’s gaze at his back, and changes quickly in the bathroom, rolling up the stockings to return them to his suitcase.

“Bathroom’s free,” he says, not looking at Primož as he rearranges his suitcase, hiding the unopened set at the bottom.

When Tadej gets home after Imola and pulls on the stockings again, he’s determined to give them the treatment they deserve in the form of soft red panties and a garter belt. He doesn’t really need the latter, but he likes the way it looks with the whole ensemble.

As he adjusts the tops of the stockings, he thinks about Roglič again, letting his mind wander to the encounter, as he’s referring to it. He wonders if Roglič would be as bold as he had been in their hotel room if he were presented with Tadej like this. He could start at Tadej’s chest, work his way down over pale skin with those warm hands until he could savour the lace at Tadej’s waist and explore where satin and lace and elastic overlap.

Or he could start where he had before, tease his way up Tadej’s legs, touch everywhere except where Tadej needs him to, unwrap him and make him into a mess like ripping into a birthday present.

Tadej triple-checks his door is locked, and spreads himself out on his bed, feeling the elastics of the garter belt dig into his glutes as he raises himself on all fours to pump himself a palmful of lube. He knows this is going to leave a bad taste in his mouth later, but right now, he can’t get Roglič out of his head, so he may as well get this out of his system.

He takes a moment to sit back on his heels and look at himself - satin tense over his hard-on, a dark wet patch where the head presses against the fabric, lace tight around his thighs. As he pulls the elastic waist of his panties down over his cock and wraps his slick hand around himself, he wonders what Roglič would say if he saw him like this.

If he spreads his legs and lowers his torso to the bed, he can fuck the warm space between his hand and his stomach, the roll of his hips letting his suspenders tense and release over his ass, the rise and fall of his abdomen constricted slightly by his garter belt, stockings smooth and frictionless over his sheets. Tadej’s pillow is cool against his cheek, and it’s very easy for him to imagine Roglič behind him, between his legs.

Maybe Primož would just feel, squeeze his ass through the satin, drape his weight over Tadej and grind into him until they both came. Maybe Primož would snap the suspenders against his skin like a spank, leaving red stripes in parallel, and torture him to the edge that way. Maybe Primož would insist he didn’t wear panties in the first place, and spread him out wide, fuck him from behind while he’s dressed up all pretty, stain his sheets and his lingerie in the best way possible.

Tadej manages to grind into his hand a couple more times and, with a soft moan of “ _Rogla_ ,” comes over his fingers.

He lies there, sticky and sated, until the realisation of what he’s done sets in, and he knows he’s not going to be able to look at Roglič the same way for a while. He really doesn’t want to have to deal with that emotional mess right now.

He does have to deal with the mess on his bed, though.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, choose your own adventure porn, my favourite genre,


End file.
